When I Toll
by wizard116
Summary: Sort of a summary inside and there is a shaych warning on this story. Rating is high for things yet to come. Complete
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is a story I thought of one night trying to think of something different to do. There's a shaych warning, so if that bothers you don't read the story. There are going to be stories that you have never heard of before, but go with it. Now on to the story, don't forget to review and tell me where I can improve or even if you just like it. The rating is high do to the shaych warning and to future things I plan on doing.

I didn't really want to give the story away in the beginning so keep reading and you'll be able to see what it's all about.


	2. 1

Thanks to a little kitty that keep telling me to write another story this one came about. So you can all that my kitty that got my brain working. If you want to beta this story let me know.

When I toll a herald has died. But most of the time a companion has died also. I shouldn't be tolling; I don't have a clapper or a rope at that. I have been around so long and I know most of the stories of heralds and companions.

I don't really want to toll. But I don't think I have a choice. All of the companions gather round me when someone has left and embraced the shadow lover. I have tried to stop tolling to maybe see if I didn't toll that the souls would stay here but it never works, I always end up tolling.

When I toll the sounds goes right through you and it sits in your heart. You become the sounds resonating through you; it shakes you to your core.

All of the heralds and companions know what has happened to the one that died. I know also. I know all of their stories and some that I'm not supposed to know of but I do.

I know of lost lifebonds where one hasn't died. I know of promises that where made and were kept even though I didn't think they could do that. I know of a companion that died but never got to chose, I still toll for that one, it only seemed fitting. I know of many stories and I will share some of them for you.

I am the death bell and this is my story.


	3. Lifebond

Disclaimer for this and every chapter: if you recongnize it it's not mine and if you don't i do own it.

Thanks to the people who reviewed.

* * *

Everyone knows my story. How I was made to ring but they never finished me before King Valdemar died. But I still tolled without a clapper or rope the day that he died.

I was attached to a temple but that vanished and now I'm just a tower. The companions only come near me when someone dies. They say that horses can't cry but in my time I have seen them cry. It almost makes me want to cry with them.

I know all of the stories for which I have tolled.

One that I remember clearly had to do with a herald-mage trainee. Maybe you know his story. His name was Tylendel Frelennye. He was lifebonded to Vanyel Ashkevron. They were a great couple. They had so much love for each other.

The night that 'Lendel and Van went out seeking revenge I wish I could have tried to talk them out of it. I wasn't sure what was happening until Gala went after her chosen. Gala was a sweet companion.

She knew that she was going to her death but she went anyway. When she died I knew that 'Lendel would follow because he was already mad with grief from his twin's death and then to be repudiated by Gala, that was what broke him. Of course there was the sane part of him trying to stop him because he had Van still.

'Lendel climbed all the way up to the tower and when he jumped I just wanted to freeze time. I thought that for once I had when he almost hovered over the ground but I was wrong because he dropped like a rock and I can still remember the sound he made when he hit the ground. It was sickening to say the least. I could hear all of his bones break and crunch as he hit.

I was scared that Van was gonna follow his lead, when he realized what had happened but instead he ran away. That's how I knew his story was gonna change.

Then I saw Yfandes go after him and I knew then that she was finally gonna bond to him and that he would be ok.

I didn't have any clue what Van's story was gonna be though. He had lost is lifebond and they, the heralds and everyone else, tried to help him but they knew that they couldn't. No one could help him.

I take it in my turn to know all of the stories about the heralds and companions that I will ring for. I know that that's a lot of people and stories to keep track of but I mean hey, I'm a bell, what else am I supposed to do?

I liked to keep track of Van because he did lose his lifebonded and even though he tried to kill himself he stilled managed to live his life. Then Stef came into his life.

Stef was a great bard, _and_ he had a very intense interest in Van. At first I thought that Van might try to get rid of Stef because he was getting more and more distant from other people. But Stef saw right through Van's wall and armor of stone and was determined to have him for himself.

Well of course Stef won that battle because he never gave up.

It turns out that Stef and Van were meant to be lifebonded. There was also another twist with fate when it turns out that Stef was actually 'Lendel come back. I was happy to find that out. They were right for each other.

Young love; I have seen a lot of it in my time. And not just lifebonds, I have seen love, pure, simple, love. Then from that love was a promise made to each other. I never knew that if you made a promise with love that it was a bind of its self.


	4. Promise made

This chapter is dedicated to my kitty. Thanks kitty for everything. I love you!

"talking"

_:mindspeach:_

* * *

PART 1

It's like I said, I never knew that if you made a promise with love that it was a bind of its self.

See this is how it went down, two heralds, Lynne and Rose; they fell in love after two years of going to the Collegium. What they had was never a lifebond but simple love.

For a little background information on them.

Lynne was Chosen by the Companion Dream. She has three gifts; mindspeach, animal mindspeach and water control. Water control, now that was a new one. What she can do with water control is make anything that has the least amount of water in it do what she wants. Lynne could also freeze the water into ice and make walls.

Now, Rose, she was Chosen by the Companion Wizard. She also has three gifts; mindspeach, empathy and firestarting. Rose had the tendency to let her temper get the best of her and especially with empathy, some times things got interesting. When Rose got mad you knew that you had better either stay clear or not be near anything that was flammable.

Now I know what your thinking, fire and water don't mix right? Well let's just say that the gods some times have a very bad sense of humor. But it all most didn't turn out right. Let me tell you the rest of their story.

* * *

Lynne was with an old animal friend that she had a mountain lion. The lions name was Ari, she was a great lion. Well anyways Ari had fallen sick with something and not even the healers knew what it was.

The healers had tried everything and in the end came to the conclusion that there was nothing that they could do for her. But they offered to put her down without any pain but Lynne couldn't loser her and took Ari with her back to her room.

The healers didn't know how long Ari had left but they didn't think that it was going to be much longer.

It turns out that Ari died a month later in her sleep. Her heart gave out because of her sickness. Lynne found Ari that morning in the corner where she usually slept.

Lynne carried Ari's body out to companions field and collapsed crying like there was no tomorrow.

Dream came over and knew that he couldn't do anything for his Chosen except be there for her so he folded up his legs and just lay with Lynne providing as much comfort as he could.

As Lynne was crying herself out Rose felt the too familiar pull of someone that needed her comfort. So, Rose put down what she was working on and started in the direction of where the emotions were coming from.

Rose found herself going towards companion's field and started wondering why the field.

As Rose kept walking she finally saw a figure that was bent over almost as if they were in pain.

As she approached the figure she saw that it was Lynne, her best friend.

"I wonder what she is doing here?" asked Rose to thin air

Rose walked up to Lynne and put a hand on her shoulder and felt her heart jump.

"Lynne?" asked Rose "What's wrong?"

Lynne never said anything. All she did was move a little so that Rose could see what she was hovering over.

"Oh, Lynne, I am so sorry" said Rose "I know that doesn't help. But for what it's worth I'm here"

With that Rose sat on the ground and gave Lynne a hug. Lynne dissolved into tears as soon as she touched Rose. Rose just sat with her and projected calm.

When Lynne had cried herself out she finally looked up and saw that it was Rose she was crying on and her heart gave a jump and started to pound so hard that she thought it was going to come out of her chest.

"Feel better?" asked Rose

"Kind of" said Lynne

"Think you can make it the rest of the day?" asked Rose

"Maybe, I have Dream, he can help" said Lynne

"Ok, I have to get back to do stuff but I'll come see you tonight to make sure things are still going well" said Rose

"Ok, I'll be there, after the dinner bell" said Lynne

"Till then?" said Rose

"Till then" said Lynne

Rose left and went to her classes and to explain to the teachers that she missed why she had missed. But she couldn't wait to see Lynne again.

_:Why don't you just tell her how you feel?: asked Dream_

_:You forget, I have. Remember what happened?: asked Lynne_

_:Yes, she stayed your friend even though you thought that she wouldn't after you told her your shaych: said Dream_

_:Yeah, she's been a good friend. I just wish that she wasn't so cold to so many people. I mean she's an empath, that can't be good for her: said Lynne_

_:No, your right, it's not good for her: said Dream :Wizard knows her and has tried to get her to open up to someone but she's not making any progress. Rose says that she doesn't want to get hurt:_

_:I can see that though. I mean if it was anything but real love then it would be awkward and just not right for her: said Lynne :But that still doesn't mean that she shouldn't open up to some one:_

_:Your right again chosen, she should open up to someone….. maybe a friend would do the trick?: asked Dream_

_:Yeah, maybe it would work: said Lynne :Maybe she'll open up to me?:_

_:It's worth a try: said Dream_

"Ok, well thanks love. I'm going to go and get some things done. Can you tell the dean why I'm not going to classes today?" asked Lynne

_:Yes. Have a goodnight: said Dream_

"And you also" said Lynne

With that Lynne found a spot to put Ari's body and then headed back into her room to wait for Rose.

Rose had forgotten about going to Lynne's room at the dinner bell until it sounded. She was tired from gift practice and weapons work.

But Rose turned around on her way to get dinner and headed for Lynne's room because she knew that she had better check on her before she sought her own bed. Plus Rose really just wanted to see her friend.

Lynne had thought to go get enough food and watered wine for two from Mero. Lynne headed back to her room and pulled out a book to wait for Rose to show up.

Rose was at Lynne's door not soon enough for her. Rose knocked on her door and heard a very faint "come in" from the other side.

"Oh, Rose, you made it" said Lynne putting down her book

"Yeah, so how are you doing?" asked Rose

"Better, thanks" said Lynne

"Anytime, you know how to call me if you need me" said Rose

"Oh, I got us dinner. Have a seat and we can eat and then talk" said Lynne

"Deal" said Rose

They ate in silence, just enjoying the flavor of the meat and tasty treats that Lynne had got.

When every crumb was gone Lynne poured the last of the wine and they just sat back looking into the fire not wanting to disturb anything. But Lynne broke the silence.

"How are the gifts going?" asked Lynne

"Eh, pretty good. Now that I have control over them they want me to combine the two of them" said Rose

"That's got to be hard" said Lynne

"You have no idea. It's also exhausting" said Rose

"I bet" said Lynne

They finished their wine in peace and listen to the fire crack and pop and occasionally Lynne would stir it.

_:Why don't you talk to her?: asked Dream_

_:And say what?!: said Lynne_

_:Anything, ask about opening up to people: said Dream_

_:No! That's a little to personal for me: said Lynne_

_:Fine, have it your way: said Dream :I was just trying to help:_

The conversation was dropped then.

_:Why not talk to her Chosen?: asked Wizard_

_:About what?: asked Rose_

_:Why not tell her what you've told me?: asked Wizard_

_:She wouldn't understand: said Rose_

_:I think she would: said Wizard_

_:Goodnight: said Rose_

_:Goodnight, sleep well: said Wizard_

It might have been the wine, they had two bottles, and it might have been that they were both tired from the day but something shattered behind Rose and Lynne and they both jumped. They both turned towards the noise and realized that it was just glass from somewhere outside.

Lynne and Rose broke into uncontrollable laughter.

"Stop looking at me" said Rose holding her sides

"You stop looking at me" said Lynne wiping her tears away

"You stop first" said Rose "It hurts to breath"

"I can't breath!" said Lynne

Rose started walking towards Lynne to get her mind off of the laughter and clam down but she had forgotten about the stick that Lynne was using for the fire and stepped on it and started sliding towards Lynne.

Lynne caught Rose just before they were going to collide.

"Thanks" said Rose

"No problem" said Lynne

They were looking into each others eyes and Rose couldn't take it. So she stood up and gave Lynne a peck on the nose.

Lynne wasn't sure what to think right now because the last she knew Rose wasn't shaych.

Rose took a second look at Lynne and kissed her again on the lips and by then she didn't care what happened.

Finally with some reluctance, Lynne stopped the kiss and moved them both towards her bed. Rose followed and wasn't really thinking any more, she was just acting on how she felt and she knew that right now that all she wanted was Lynne.

Lynne sat down and Rose sat next to her and just before Lynne was going to say something Rose caught Lynne's lips in her own and started kissing her again. Not letting Lynne doubt what Rose was doing because she knew.

Eventually you have to come up for air……….. right? Well that's the only reason that Rose and Lynne stopped, to catch their breath.

"Since…..when?" asked Lynne trying to get her breath

"A little while. Few months ago maybe" said Rose

"Why didn't you tell me sooner you were shaych also?" asked Lynne

"Cause I didn't know if you liked me still and just other things" said Rose

"I'm glad you brought this to my attention" said Lynne with a grin on her face

"I'm glad you were willing to wait for me" said Rose smiling back

Then all talking ceased and they enjoyed just being near each other.

Before they fell asleep Lynne whispered into Roses ear.

"Promise you'll never leave?" asked Lynne

"I promise" said Rose "If I do leave I will find a way back to you even if it means seeing you in your dreams"

"I love you" said Lynne

"I love you too" said Rose

Then they kissed and fell asleep in each others arms.


	5. Promise kept

Sorry about not posting for a while but things happened and I had to stop and get myself together again.

Thank you to all of my reviewers. I am trying to take what you give me and use it.

Tessabe- as you have probably figured out this is a group of stories and I was going to try and keep it in chronological order but the next chapter will prevent me from doing that. Sorry

DreamKeeper- an answer to if someone is going to die… You'll have to read it :p

This story is almost over maybe one or two more chapters after this but the end is coming. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Part 2

**Flash forward for this chapter. Lynne and Rose are still together and they are in their last year at the Collegium and are soon going to get their whites.**

Rose woke up as usual to the bell sounding for the students to start the day.

"Don't people ever sleep here?" asked Rose

_:Not when they are supposed to get up: said Wizard_

"Well it's not my fault that more people can't sleep in but I don't see the point in making everyone get up" said Rose

"Well they figure that if one person is up everyone else should get up too" said Lynne from the doorway

"When did you get there?" asked Rose whipping around

"Just a few seconds ago" said Lynne

"Get in here" said Rose going over to great her girlfriend

"My pleasure" said Lynne giving Rose a kiss

"I have something for you" said Lynne

"Really?!" said Rose suddenly more awake

"Out in the hall" said Lynne "Let me go get them"

"There are more then one?" said Rose

"Well I would hope there would be more then one" said Lynne reaching out to get what she had brought "Here, I think you'll like it"

"What is…………" said Rose

"Congratulations Love" said Lynne

"Those aren't mine" said Rose

"Yes they are" said Lynne

"But they're white!" said Rose holding a stack of white uniforms

"Ashke, believe it or not they really are yours, now put one on and lets see how you look in them" said Lynne

Rose took the top uniform and started to put it on and just couldn't get her mind wrapped around it.

"Shouldn't you have yours then?" asked Rose

"No, remember I came in a little after you?" asked Lynne

"Oh, so you'll get yours soon!" said Rose

"Yep!" said Lynne

"How do I look?" asked Rose turning around to see Lynne

"Like a true Herald" said Lynne "Now are you going to make me starve or can we go eat breakfast?"

"Let's go" said Rose

Rose and Lynne went to breakfast arm- in- arm and when they entered the room all of Lynne and Rose's friends greeted and congratulated them.

"Ok, well I'm off to class" said Lynne

"Ok Love. See you later?" asked Rose

"Yes, our usual time at my room" said Lynne

"Ok, I'll be there" said Rose

They kissed and Lynne went to class and Rose went to go to weapons practice.

When Rose got back to her room from weapons practice she noticed a note on her door saying….

_Dear Rose,_

_When you get in please some down to my office so that we may speak. Something has happened and you are needed._

_The Dean_

_:Wizard?: asked Rose_

_:Here: said Wizard_

_:Do you know what the letter is about?: asked Rose_

_:No, I have no clue. First get cleaned up and then go see the Dean: said Wizard_

_:Ok, care to sit in?: asked Rose_

_:Love to: said Wizard_

Rose quickly cleaned up and then headed to see the Dean. She wasn't sure what to expect.

Rose knocked on the Dean's door and waited for the faint "come in." Then entered the office.

"Oh, Rose, I was hoping it was you" said the Dean

"What can I do for you? I got your message and came as fast as I could" said Rose

"Please, have a seat" said the Dean "Congratulations on your whites by the way"

"Thank you" said Rose

"We usually don't like to do this but we've had an accident on one of the circuits and we needed to get a Herald out there as soon as we could and you need to do your internship so we paired you up with the Herald that is going out there" said the Dean

"So you mean that I'm leaving soon" said Rose

"Yes, usually we don't do this but we had to" said the Dean

"When do I leave?" asked Rose

"Tomorrow" said the Dean "Is there anything you have a question about?"

"No, but there is one thing I would like" said Rose

"What is it?" asked the Dean

"If something happens to me please keep an eye on Lynne" said Rose

"We will" said the Dean "Now we have some last minute things to take care of"

The Dean kept Rose past the time that Rose and Lynne usually met and when he let Rose go she flew out of the room and straight to Lynne's.

Rose knocked on Lynne's door and waited for her to answer it.

"Come in" said Lynne

"Sorry Lynne" said Rose

"Are heralds always this late?" asked Lynne

"No, I'm sorry I had to go see the Dean, he had to tell me something" said Rose

"Oh, well are you ready for dinner?" asked Lynne

"Am I ever" said Rose

Lynne and Rose ate their dinner in silence while Rose tried to figure out a way to tell Lynne that she was leaving.

"Lynne?" said Rose

"Yes?" asked Lynne

"The reason the Dean wanted to see me was to tell me that I have my internship coming up" said Rose

"Is that all?" asked Lynne knowing that there was more

"I leave tomorrow for it" said Rose

"Tomorrow?" said Lynne

"Yes, they needed someone to fill in for the Herald that was on the circuit and they paired me with the Herald that is replacing the other one" said Rose

"So you're leaving?" said Lynne

"Yes, but not forever" said Rose "I'll miss you love"

"I'll miss you too" said Lynne "I love you"

"I love you too" said Rose

With that Rose went and gave Lynne a hug and then they sat there enjoying each other's company.

Rose left to go pack and then went back to Lynne's room so that they could spend the rest of the night together and so that Lynne could say good bye to Rose when she left.

The night was filled with some "fun" and then they sat there talking to each other, eventually falling asleep.

When the first light came into Lynne's room Rose woke up and kissed Lynne.

"I have to go" said Rose

"I'll come and say good bye" said Lynne

Lynne and Rose walked to Companions stable and the two of them got Wizard tacked up and put the packs on the pack beast that Rose was using. Then Rose turned to Lynne.

"It's time for me to go" said Rose

"I know" said Lynne

Lynne and Rose hugged and exchanged kisses and then Rose mounted Wizard and looked at Lynne.

"I'll miss you" said Rose

"I'll miss you too" said Lynne

"I love you" said Rose

"I love you too" said Lynne "Remember your promise"

"I do, I won't leave you. I'll come back" said Rose

"You better" said Lynne

With that Wizard started out the door of the stable following Daren, Rose's teacher for the circuit.

Six months into the circuit Rose still hadn't talked to Lynne yet because she was always busy. But she and Daren had stopped for a couple of days to rest after the last town.

The last town they had gone to had been attacked by raiders and they had to help put it back together and then the raiders had come back they had fought them into the ground.

"Wizard?" asked Rose using him for a back rest

_:Yes?: said Wizard_

_:Could you boost me so that I could talk to Lynne?: asked Rose_

_:I think we could reach that: said Wizard_

Rose centered and reached out and down following the path that belonged to Lynne.

_:Lynne?: reached Rose tentatively_

_:Rose?: asked Lynne grabbing for the connection_

_:How are you Ashke?: asked Rose_

_:Better now: said Lynne :You?:_

_:Alright, we're resting for a few days then we're off again: said Rose_

_:It's great to hear from you: said Lynne :I miss you:_

_:I miss you too: said Rose :how are your classes?:_

_:Alright: said Lynne_

_:I have to get going. It's time for Daren and me to practice: said Rose : I love you, miss you and can't wait to see you again:_

_:Same here: said Lynne :Come back soon:_

_:I will: said Rose_

_:Love you: said Lynne_

With that the connection was lost and Rose sank down on Wizard

"Thanks love" said Rose

_:Anytime: said Wizard :You seem very tired:_

"I am but the rest will help" said Rose

Rose and Daren took their days rest then headed back out on the circuit and it started to rain.

"Is it always this miserable?" asked Rose

"No, this is unusual" said Daren

"Think it will stop? I'm cold and if something attacked me I would have to ask them to wait for me to warm up, I'm that cold" said Rose

Daren laughed "I know the feeling. It should stop soon but I could just be lying too" said Daren

Daren and Rose kept going into the rain hoping it would stop.

"This is the fifth day of rain" said Rose

"If it keeps up we'll have to stop and stay somewhere more permanent then we have been" said Daren

"This sucks" said Rose

"I agree" said Daren "Let's get going, the next town isn't that far away but we have to go across a mountain"

"Yuck!" said Rose "Let's go"

Rose and Daren headed out into the rain and in no time they were soaked to the skin and no matter what they did they couldn't get dry. Even Rose couldn't get a fire going everything was so wet.

Daren stopped and Rose looked at him.

"That's the mountain" said Daren pointing with his nose

"It's huge!" said Rose

"Let's start. If it gets too bed we can turn around" said Daren

"Ok" said Rose

Daren started up the mountain pass with Rose on Wizard.

Halfway up the pass they heard a noise and stopped to try and figure out what it was.

"I've never heard that before" said Daren

"I feel like I should know what it is" said Rose

"Let's move on" said Daren

They again started on the pass still hearing the noise. Then Rose looked up and saw what was making the noise.

"MUDSLIDE!" yelled Rose to Daren

Daren swore enough to take the paint off of a wall and his companion and Wizard started out at a run pulling the pack beats behind them.

"They're slowing us down!" yelled Daren about the pack beats "Let's lose them!"

Daren and Rose stopped and each reached around to untie their beast but it was too late. The mudslide was coming and they couldn't get out of the way.

"ROSE!" yelled Daren

Rose looked up and saw the mud but knew there wasn't enough time for Wizard to move.

The mud hit them with such a force that Rose was knocked unconscious. And Wizard and Rose tumbled down the mountain.

Lynne was in her room reading waiting for her next class when knew something was wrong and reached out for the line that was Rose and followed it.

_:Rose!: said Lynne_

_:Love, I'm so sorry but I can't: said Rose_

_:You can't leave me damn it!: yelled Lynne_

_:I won't, I promised you I wouldn't: said Rose :I love you:_

_:I love you too: said Lynne_

With that the death bell tolled and Lynne ran out to Companion's field to see Dream.

Lynne reached Dream and collapsed crying.

Rose was some where. She didn't hurt anymore and she wasn't tired. Then she saw something moving towards her.

"Who are you?!" said Rose

"You know me" said the figure

"The Shadow- Lover?" said Rose

"Yes" said the Shadow- Lover

"Then I really am dead" said Rose

"Yes you are" said the Shadow- Lover "You get options now"

"I do?" said Rose

"Yes, every herald does. You can either go to the heavens and be with Wizard in a place you have earned or you can go back as a companion" said the Shadow- Lover

"I am so tired" said Rose

"Then rest" said the Shadow- Lover

"I made a promise!" said Rose

"Yes you did" said the Shadow- Lover

"I have to keep it!" said Rose

"Why?" asked the Shadow- Lover

"Because I love Lynne and I told her I would keep it and return to her" said Rose

"Do you really love her?" asked the Shadow- Lover

"Yes, with all of my heart" said Rose with tears running down her cheeks

"You can't go back to her" said the Shadow- Lover

"YES I AM! AND I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHO IS GOING TO STOP ME!" yelled Rose

"You had no right to make that promise" said the Shadow- Lover

"But I made it and I intend on keeping it" said Rose

Then the Shadow- Lover smiled at Rose, a smile that Rose was not expecting.

"I have never been happier to lose someone" said the Shadow- Lover

"I can go to her?" said Rose

"Yes, and keep your promise" said the Shadow- Lover

"Thank you" said Rose

With that the Shadow- Lover gave Rose a hug and Rose felt herself slipping away and going some where.

Rose opened her eyes and heard someone crying. She turned her head and realized that it was Lynne and she was next to her on a platform.

"What's the tears for?" asked Rose

"Because you left me and you said you wouldn't" said Lynne

"I am back" said Rose reaching for Lynne's face

Rose took her hand and cupped Lynne's chin and brought Lynne's eyes up to meet her own.

"I told you I would never leave you, and I intend on keeping that promise" said Rose as she bent and gave her a kiss

"YOU WERE DEAD!" said Lynne

"And I came back to see you" said Rose

Then Lynne and Rose exchanged the most passionate kiss and then went to Lynne's room so that Rose could explain everything.

* * *

See, pure, sweet, love really can be binding. So watch what you wish for. They were a great couple and did end up dying together.

You're probably wondering about Wizard and Rose. Well Rose got chosen again so she didn't go mad and they were a great pair.

The companion that never chose, well that is a very different story. I will tell that one because I love it.


	6. The 1 that never chose

This is the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I hope that you enjoyed it.

* * *

The companion that never chose, Kadin, she had a sad story. She never got to chose. She wasn't shy by any means. She was very out going and loved people especially littles.

Kadin was born in a snow storm and her mother ended up dying in the birthing process because of too much blood loss. She was raised by her mothers chosen and other companions that had also given birth.

Kadin even as a foal had been very people friendly even ignoring the rule that you can only talk to your chosen. She would wait very impatiently for when she would be old enough to choose.

Then when Kadin was finally old enough to choose she waited and waited but by the time she was 13 and still had not chose her hopes were slowly being crushed.

It's not even that the other companions didn't try to help her; they all did, including the Grove Born. None of the companions knew why she never got her call.

There was one time when Kadin was around 20 that finally after a time searching for an answer and praying she finally got to talk to the Star Eyed to ask why she hadn't got her call yet. I remember that day because the Star Eyed appeared by my temple.

I was relatively new at the time and not really sure why I was being made but I watched the scene when the Star Eyed appeared.

_:Kadin: said the Star Eyed_

_:Yes?: said Kadin_

_:I have heard your calls for help as to why you had not chosen yet but I did not answer. Do you know why not?: asked the Star Eyed_

_:I didn't even know that you had heard me. I guess that I was too busy wondering if you could hear me to worry about anything else: said Kadin_

_:So now that you know I have heard you do you know why I did not come before this?: asked the Star Eyed_

_:No: said Kadin ashamed_

_:I want everyone that I watch over to take care of them self and I am a very busy "person." I wanted you to try and figure it out for yourself but when you couldn't, after all these years, I knew I had to come. It is because I have something else planned for you. I can't tell you what it is but when you die you shall be rewarded for what you are going through: said the Star Eyed_

_:I HAVE BEEN GOING THROUGH HELL!: screamed Kadin :I have watched all of my friends and their friends go out and come back with their chosen. They are all so happy and I am not. Though they never say it but I hate the looks they give me! They are looks of pity! I WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHY YOU DID THIS TO ME! Not only have you taken away one thing that I have always wanted you have taken away my mother!:_

_:I know that you are hurt. But there really is another place and another time for you: said the Star Eyed_

_:Another place and another time be damned! I have only asked that I be able to chose and now you come to me and tell me that I will never?!: said Kadin_

_:Yes, never will you chose: said the Star Eyed :You will never know the joy that comes from the choosing and you will never know the joy of going on search:_

_:Why?: asked Kadin :Why are you putting me through this?:_

_:Because you were not supposed to be born in this time. You came too early and I was not ready for it: said the Star Eyed :I do not know everything, I trust others to help me out and they slipped up. I am sorry that you had to pay for it:_

_:I am sorry too: said Kadin :Because from now on I go by my own rules. If I am going to have to live my life I want to enjoy as much as I can:_

_:I understand, just think before you do anything too big: said the Star Eyed_

_:I will, thank you for coming and telling me: said Kadin_

_:I am sorry I had to reinforce what you already knew: said the Star Eyed :You will be rewarded:_

With that the Star Eyed vanished and Kadin ran off to think about what had happened.

I could tell at the time that Kadin had just seen her hopes disappear. Her heart was broken and I knew also that she was going to do just as she said. She was now a law unto herself.

All of the companions tried to help her out. They would try and talk her out of the depression that she was in but nothing worked. Kadin became the only mean companion in history.

When somebody would come to give her a treat she would snap at them. The only time she got brushed now was when she really needed it. Even then she became very touchy, when the stable hands would brush her she would try and bite them if they went too hard with the curry or comb.

Time and time again the companions including the Grove Born tried to talk to her and she would just shrug them off.

Eventually Kadin was almost forgotten about, she was left to her own devices and to do what ever she wanted. Just as she wanted it.

Kadin died about five years after talking to the Star Eyed. Everyone said that it was old age that finally did her in but the truth was that it was a broken heart and broken spirit.

I know that it was a broken heart and broken spirit because _I_ am Kadin, _I_ am the companion that never chose.

My reward for not choosing was to know all the stories of the others that did. At first I thought that it was more torture then anything else but now I know the truth. I get to know all of the stories past and present and I do love it.

This is my story and_ I_ am Kadin, the Death Bell.


End file.
